


A Little Slice of Life

by kitkatt0430



Series: Iris West Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Concern about how to deal with speedster babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hormones, Iris loves her husbands very much, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Self Image Issues, Slice of Life, They're all adorable honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: It's Iris' first pregnancy and she's starting to feel a little spoiled by Eddie's foot rubs and the way Barry gets her every food she has a craving for... but she especially appreciates the way they remind her she's still beautiful, even when she has trouble recognizing herself in the mirror.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne, Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Series: Iris West Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Little Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of Iris West-Allen Appreciation Week - Starting with some Westhallen as my favorite relationship

Iris sighs when she looks into the mirror and all she can see is her big, round belly. She knows, realistically, that her sense of self image is skewed. She's a good size for six months pregnant with twins, her weight is on target, she's eating healthy (because Eddie and Barry have been cooking at home more), and she's kept up her physical fitness with exercises that are baby-safe.

Most of the time she's even okay with how she looks pregnant. Iris' pregnancy clothes wardrobe is stylish and thrifty and looks good on her. But when she steps out of the shower and see's herself in the mirror, Iris' eyes are drawn to her rounded middle and that's all she can look at until she's finally dressed. It happens pretty much every morning.

This morning, it's not too bad. The day before she'd burst into tears, but this morning she heaves another sigh and then puts her nightgown back on. It's a Saturday and she has nowhere to be, so it's going to be a lounge at home day.

She pads out into the living room of their condo, settles onto the couch beside Eddie, and grumbles with a smile when Barry brings her decaf coffee.

"I don't suppose I could have peaches and pancakes for breakfast?" Iris asked.

"Sure," Barry grinned, "I saw some at the store yesterday. I'll just be a minute." He disappeared in a crackle of lightning.

"I'll get started on the pancake mix," Eddie told her, pressing a kiss to Iris' cheek before getting up to check the pantry for the mix. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than yesterday," she replied. "Being hormonal sucks. Speedsters are supposed to be fast at everything so why does the pregnancy have to be soooooo slow?"

Eddie snickered. Iris had voiced the complaint a few times, much to Eddie and Barry's shared amusement. Though, the first time the joke had slipped out had been kind of an accident. 

After Harrison Wells was unmasked as Eobard Thawne, supposedly Eddie's evil descendant, Eddie had gotten a vasectomy. The three of them had talked about it before hand - Barry had only recently become a part of their relationship at that point - and it was probably the most awkward conversation the three of them ever had. But Eddie had said, _"I can see the three of us having a future together and it's a really beautiful one. And any kids we decide to have... I don't need them to be biologically mine to love them with all my heart. Those kids will be made from the two people I love the most... how could I not adore them?"_

Eddie had brought Barry to tears with that little speech. (Okay, Iris might've teared up too.) And things were settled from there on out. Eventually they got married - it wasn't legally binding because they couldn't all be married to each other in the eyes of the law yet - and started idly talking about kids, figuring out the logistics of how to handle a baby with speedster abilities. Barry was a speedster, so odds were his kids would be too. And since Wally was a speedster, it was likely that the dormant meta-gene Iris carried would make her a speedster if it ever activated. So there was a distinct possibility that any baby they had would be able to run up the walls... or phase through them.

Cisco loved the challenge, thankfully, so he had ideas and prototypes by the time the three of them were ready to actually start trying for the baby. He really was one of the best friends they could have.

Once she was actually pregnant, though, Iris had been a little concerned Eddie might feel left out in some way. She had no doubts he still meant what he'd said all those years ago, but the last thing Iris wanted to do was rub it in that their babies were biologically Barry's. So she hadn't actually meant to voice her thoughts about faster pregnancies with speedster babies out loud. But when she did, Eddie had such an adorable giggle fit that Iris' worries melted away. 

Propping her feet up on the ottoman, Iris flipped on the TV to find something to watch and absently rubbed her belly when she felt one of the twins kicking. Having two babies was had been a surprise, but a welcome one. It did mean they'd need to start looking for some place bigger than their condo sooner than expected - only two bedrooms and the nursery was too small for two children to comfortably share as they got older. But it'd do fine while they were still tiny little creatures.

Barry reappeared with the peaches and kissed Iris on the cheek to say hello again, before joining Eddie in the kitchen.

* * *

Eddie gave the best foot rubs. He really, really did. Had to be all the practice he'd gotten in giving Barry foot rubs before Iris got pregnant.

When they'd started dating Barry, they'd quickly discovered he was kind of... bad at self care. Well, arguably Iris already knew that. But it was worse now that Barry was the Flash. He ran his feet ragged, even with his healing factor, so after a hard fight or just doing anything more difficult than a leisurely run around the city, Barry's feet would ache something awful. And it was like pulling teeth to get him to admit it.

So Iris and Eddie started slowly building up a self care regimen for Barry. They started small so that by the time he realized what they were up too, Barry would be too addicted to how nice they made him feel to be annoyed. So... fuzzy socks that were super soft and didn't bother Barry's sensory issues were added to their dresser. When Barry stayed the night - because he hadn't yet moved in with them at the time - they'd all wear the fuzzy socks, so that Barry would think it was their thing and not a Barry thing. (Iris certainly adored those socks now that her feet felt like they were always swollen.)

Then Iris got herself a nice foot soaking tub. For when she had a hard day investigating for an article. But of course Barry and Eddie should feel free to use it too. Of course Barry had to see that they were both using it before he'd stick his own feet in there, but Iris could see the way Barry melted the first time he did. He fell in love with that foot soaking tub and Iris quietly got two more when Barry finally moved in with them. (Eddie liked them too, especially when using the bath salts that smelled nice.)

And then one evening, Eddie talked Barry into letting him give the speedster a massage. When Eddie reached Barry's feet, the noises Barry started making were practically orgasmic and certainly led to them having actual orgasms when Barry rolled over and dragged Eddie down for a very, very steamy kiss while Iris crossed the room to join them in bed. It was mutually decided that Eddie giving Barry foot rubs needed to be a more regular thing after that.

While Iris had enjoyed her fair share of Eddie's foot rubs before getting pregnant, it was only after her feet started aching more often that she started feeling kind of blissed out by having Eddie's hands on her feet. Like right now. 

She's cuddled up against Barry's chest with her feet in Eddie's lap, making little moaning noises as Eddie rubs her arches.

"You look beautiful like this," Barry tells her softly and Iris' eyes flutter shut as she moans again.

She worries, of course, that she looks undesirable with her belly sticking out and her boobs suddenly over-sized and unmanageable. So the way her husbands tell her she's beautiful and show her how much they still find her attractive... it's little boosts to the ego that she definitely needs. 

"I'm gonna fall asleep," she finally admits, as Eddie finishes up. The air smells all soothing with the lavender scented hand lotion he'd used. She's just too relaxed to stay awake now.

"We'll still be here when you wake up," Eddie promises, which Barry echoes. So Iris lets herself slip into a nap.

* * *

At lunch time they're out of pickles and its a travesty. "Make sure it's the Claussen pickles - slices not wedges," Iris reminded Barry as he prepared to make another run to the store.

"Because other brands taste gross and the texture of the wedges is funky," Barry said, good humor in his voice. He'd gotten the wrong brand once and now it had become a bit of an in joke. Though Barry was the one who had issues with the wedges. "Be right back," he said, kissing both Iris and Eddie good bye before flashing out the door again.

"How long before he realizes he forgot his shoes?" Eddie asked, slipping an arm around Iris' waist and leaning his head against hers as he peered into the refrigerator with her.

"Few seconds more," she joked back. Sure enough Barry was back with a sheepish look on his face moments later.

"Got to the store, realized I didn't have my shoes on," he chirped and then disappeared again, this time with sneakers on.

Eddie and Iris exchanged a look and then burst into giggles.

* * *

Iris came out of the bathroom for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "I wish our little darlings would stop squashing my bladder." She missed caffeine and a glass of wine with dinner and not having to go to the bathroom what felt like every half hour. "Ooh, what's that?" she asked, brightening at the sight of a new cardboard box in their living room. "Did the changing table finally arrive?"

"Yup," Barry grinned while Eddie sliced the box open.

"And cross your fingers that it'll be the right one this time." Eddie waited for Iris and Barry to actually cross their fingers before flinging the top of the box open to reveal... packing foam. Which he then also flung off dramatically only to find a thin sheet of packing foam, which tore off when it would not fling away dramatically like the first two had.

Inside was nestled a white panel with cyan colored zoo animals painted on it. Which, thankfully, was the one they'd ordered. The last time they'd gotten this particular item delivered it was black with pink zoo animals. Cute, but it didn't match the green, blue, white, and yellow color scheme they had for the nursery. (Iris had cried when they'd unboxed the last one, much to her own annoyance. The whole bursting into tears at the drop of the hat thing frustrated her to no end, though at least her morning sickness had been mild thus far.)

"I can't wait to have this set up. We can finally store some of the diapers and things in the drawers instead of stacking them in boxes along the wall." Iris grinned. It was the last big piece of furniture they needed... except for the rocking chair. Well, chairs. With two babies they wanted two chairs. It'd make the room a little crowded, but it would work for now. They hadn't yet decided on the perfect chair model, though. They'd narrowed it down to two, but were waiting for Cecile to be free to tag along and give advice before returning to the store. 

"I think the instructions might be gibberish." Eddie handed off the instructions to Barry.

"Do you think they ran it through google translate one too many times?" Barry asked, showing Iris.

"It doesn't help that the diagram is upside down," Iris agreed. "Let's just lay out all the pieces. We're three smart people, surely we can put a simple changing table-slash-dresser together?"

An hour later they gave up, Iris put on her robe, and Barry called Cisco. Who laughed at them before breaching over and proceeded to crack up further when they showed him the instructions. And then he put the table together first try.

"How about we thank you with dinner?" Iris asked.

"That would be lovely. Thanks Iris." Cisco grinned and then helped Eddie move the table where Iris wanted it while Barry started making spaghetti. (Barry made a face when Iris asked him to add strawberries to her bowl, but he did it. And she had no regrets.)

* * *

At the end of the day, Iris curled into bed around her body pillow, enjoying the feeling of Barry pressed up against her back and Eddie's hand reaching around Barry to stroke her arm. They'd each said goodnight to the babies, pressing a kiss against Iris' belly before climbing into bed with her, something that had become a nightly routine as Iris had begun to show. And the babies always responded in kind, kicking back against the gentle pressure of their dads' fluttering kisses.

It made Iris feel full of love for her family and comfortably certain that they were going to be a good family for their babies to grow up with. Though they really ought to look into getting a bigger bed. Three adults and two toddlers who wanted to sleep with mom and dad and daddy was going to get crowded, even on their king sized bed. She really needed to remember to actually bring that up instead of thinking of it only as she was drifting off to sleep...


End file.
